Unexpected Shelock
by MagnaEsquire
Summary: Hugh has been using his abilities to stop Moriarty but in stopping Moriarty from trying to claim a dangerous item Holmes is turned into a woman! The crossover starts in chapter 8. It's a very brief crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected She-Lock**

**Chapter 1**

_I would like to note now that I DO NOT own the copyright to Sherlock Holmes in the 22__nd__ Century or Digital Holmes. I've only borrowed Hugh Ibuka Holmes's appearance and name for the story. The rest is made up because I can't read Japanese. Lol. If you don't understand the story I suggest starting with reading the first and second stories before reading this, the third of my Holmes/Hugh stories. Oh, and yes I've changed my format a little for writing this story._

* * *

><p>'When Great Gra… No, when Father is home he is in for a surprise.'<p>

That was true in theory because since Hugh started the cooking class in the final quarter not once during then did he cook anything for Holmes. Holmes knew about the class and showed the signs of expecting Hugh to ask him to try some. But where was the point if he was expecting it. But he wasn't expecting that at the end of the quarter when no cooking was required any more that Hugh would be waiting with Orange Chicken with broccoli when summer break was about to start. That one advantage he enjoyed about the Americanized school system Britain had now, he could pop the surprise meal just when Holmes was returning from a meeting with Grayson.

Also it gave Hugh the opportunity to work on his "special" baked goods and store them in the fridge before Holmes sees them. Not that he would know what they were for which protection. Since he learned he had gained special abilities from the book. It had been nearly a year since then Hugh had learned the that the book wasn't so much as magical but simply brought out the traits of extra energies that ordinary objects or people contained. So Hugh over the year practiced his skills a secretly as he could, which meant working on it at Paddock away from Holmes. He know that he suspected that was practicing his skills but Hugh never admitted to such in case his guardian objected.

Outside there was the sound of a hover care landing, 'Their back too soon!' The best Hugh could do was stare at the scalding hot enchanted croissants knowing he couldn't touch them till they cooled down. To make the matter worse he wouldn't be able to served dinner before…

The door opened, Holmes voice could be heard threw the kitchen door, "'I smell Hugh is cooking once more. And even after school is out of session for the summer?'

Sherlock Holmes entered the kitchen, already taking off his deer stalker and inverness peeked through the door. The door closed and a minute later Holmes returned entering the kitchen he took in the chicken Hugh had only just managed to shift to the two waiting plates.

'I surmise from your expression that you were planning to surprise me with dinner and a dessert of your own making. Don't be so glum I am thoroughly surprised.' Holmes quickly moved a croissant to a dinner plate.

Oh, well. I guess it will protect him if someone tries to use some low level magic on him.

Hugh followed Holmes' own example and followed him to a small table where they occasionally ate together, 'My own cooking is not perfect but it did get me a better then passing grade.'

'It's only natural that you excel in such artistic pursuits. All Holmes' tend to be fairly proficient at the arts. And this seems to prove the point. This chicken may be a bit dry but it is extremely tender and sweet.'

Hugh sighed at the commentary, 'About my plans for the summer… I was thinking I would spend more time observing your technique and tracking down criminals on my own. There's a case of great interest to me. Someone stole an antique glass bead necklace from the 1950's and I think I have an idea where it is right now. I want to confirm it before turning the information over to New Scotland Yard.'

Of course on cue Watson was standing behind beside them, 'Really, at your age such pursuits are very dangerous. It would be safer with Holmes then on your lonesome.'

Hugh sighed again, loudly. Watson is an android not my mother. Yet he talks to me like he is my mother. And why am I comparing an android to my mother?

Holmes intervened on Hugh's thought, 'Watson means well as you know. I however trust you to act with caution. Remember Moriarty is out there planning his next criminal venture and may strike soon.'

I just need to reach the goal before Moriarty does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A dark figure moved amongst the rotting long abandoned wooden crates at the edges of the warehouse. It's not clear why villains still choose to hide or carry out transactions in warehouses even though the police where always checking them. Still, that was happening here. All he had to do was reach the office, find the target before the two crooks that use this particular warehouse catch him. The dark figure adjusted his black mesh mask and cloak that covered the rest of his pitch black outfit then ran across to wall just next to the office door. No light, movement or sound was detected from inside the room. No signs of any security systems to far. Staying next wall he turned the door knob and threw the door open. No response. The shadowy figure ran in and began his search for the item they had stolen. Switching on the lights the he took in the room slowly.

'Really, clever hiding place. But not that clever.'

The room was dusty except for a saucer shaped wall lamp that was dust free and failed to the switch on like its twin on the opposite side of the door had when the switch had been activated. They really slipped up by disconnecting the light. Silently pushing a chair across the room under the light he used it to reach the light, with a flick of hand the top of the light rotated and came off in his hand and the other hand pulled out a glass bead necklace. Placing it his back he replaced the top and quickly shoved the necklace into the bag hidden under the cape and snuck towards door. No sound of anyone outside so he ran out the door.

'Now.'

Fenwick and one other ran appeared at both sides with ionizers. The shadowy figure held up his hands.

Moriarty walked out of the darkness gloating, 'I was going to steal it anyway. Why buy from other criminals what you can steal? Adding you to my victory will just add to my knowledge of the subject. There is no other reason for you to be here for an otherwise worthless necklace. Now hand me the necklace like a good boy.'

The dark figure stood silently, impassively.

'Very well… Seize him!'

Two more men walked out of the shadows behind him, the figure struggled with them before they had him under control. They ripped off the hood of the hooded cloak taking the mask with it, tossing the cloak and the hidden bag attached to the inside to Moriarty. Hugh glared at Moriarty while he tried to break free.

'That necklace is inherently dangerous. I don't care if you take me captive but destroy that thing at least, even if it's just for your own sake.'

Moriarty found his pleas amusing, 'I never knew you cared.'

'I don't care, but I'm not ruthless.'

'You…'

'Should have just told me what you had in mind.'

Soon the two men who were restraining Hugh were briefly surrounded by the aura of an ionizer blast one by one. Hugh had only just managed to pull out of their grip when the voice of Sherlock Holmes caught them by surprise. Holmes made his entrance up the scene unfolding from the right, Lestrade at the left and Watson was directly behind Moriarty.

Moriarty added bitterly, 'I see you arranged for backup.'

'I didn't, though I was expecting Father might intervene. I just didn't expect you. Not yet anyway. Oh, could be so kind as t o hand me my cloak back with the bag.'

Clearly Holmes was peeved by Hugh's comment, 'Yes, I thought it odd you would even bother to retrieve necklace that is worthless. But when weigh against the fact that many objects with claims of other worldly power have been stolen over the last year since Hugh and the book arrived in our reality and coupled with the fact that glass necklace with similar claims has been stolen recently it made perfect sense. Though I thought Hugh knew better then to believe that

Moriarty sneered, he threw back the cloak and bag but he clearly still had the necklace which dangled from his hand. Both hands on each side of the necklace held it up and pulled it over his head.

Everyone except Hugh was trying not to laugh at Moriarty.

Holmes could help but grin at how foolish Moriarty looked, 'My, it's not your style at all. But if you insist Hugh has an a rather unattractive ring that might int…'

The largest of the glass beads glowed, crackling loudly like wood in a fire before exploding in a flash of light. An unseen force rippled through the room at that moment and as quick as the light appeared it vanished along with Moriarty. Recovering quickly Hugh got up quickly to survey the damage.

'He released something, we need to find… Father!' Sherlock Holmes was laying on his side his clothes sagged over him obscuring his features. He rushed over to older Holmes' side, pulling the bulky inverness back to check for a pulse and let go. 'No.' Hugh unbuttoned the coat and removed Holmes's deer stalker.

The face of Sherlock Holmes no longer had the masculine edge or the build he once had for they had been replaced a smaller body with gentle curves. The sideburns was replaced with long chestnut colored hair. Sherlock Holmes was **now** a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Zed! They pulled a switch!' Lestrade's comment caught Hugh by surprise, she was already about to run about looking for the escape route when Hugh shouted.

'It's him! Look at the clothes she's wearing! See that faded stain? That was from dinner just a short time ago. I left right afterwards so he didn't have time to change and Moriarty wouldn't have known to duplicate it this close.'

Lestrade glared at Hugh, 'Moriarty could have changed his clothes during the flash.'

'That flash lasted just a moment. That isn't enough time even for Moriarty to change him. Face it Lestrade Father has become a woman.'

Watson was shocked and Lestrade fumed quietly.

Concern, shock and anger were crossing Watson's face 'Surely if we catch Moriarty we could find a way to reverse his condition.'

Hugh rolled his eyes, 'Look at the sky light above. I doubt we will be catching him soon.'

The skylight was melted, it was clear even against the night sky and minimal lighting that the skylight had melted outwards as a large object pushed its way out of the warehouse. Even some of the metal frame the old plastic was sitting in was darkened and slightly melted. He was about to put forth a theory when he felt Holmes move under his left hand that was still on his shoulder. Holmes was slowly regaining consciousness.

Placing a hand on the side of Holmes' face Hugh spoke softly, 'It would be best if you didn't speak just yet.'

'Why sh…' It took a moment to realize why; he or rather she was shocked. Holmes sat up and looked down at herself in the sagging men's clothing. The automatic realization that he was genuinely in a female body now caused her to blush, 'What the duce…?' She looked up at Hugh, Lestrade and Watson and understood what happened.

'I… Uh! This infernal body!' Holmes was suddenly disoriented.

'Father, I'm afraid it's not just hormones and discomfort. I suspect it's trying to make you more submissive through it's own… Special capabilities. I thing turning you into a woman I suspect was for its own benefit.'

'You have facts that clearly have… Brought you to that conclusion that I did not posses when pursuing you tonight. And how are you so sure of this objects effects on me?'

'In 1978 the own of that tacky necklace, which is now broken, was woman who was believed to have been a witch. I wouldn't have believed the claims except there were too many unexplained disappearances and she had brainwashed a number of men. The brain washing lasted until she mysteriously died while the disappearances were under investigation while wearing the necklace. I suspect some essence of the woman was left and when Moriarty put it on she finally decided to release herself. Why? Because she was so weak she needed someone willing so she could gain control and escape. Waiting all this time to find someone who would be willing must have left her drained of power.'

'Absurd…'

'Then explain the hole in the sky light and the henchmen on the floor nearby who are now female and crying.'

It was true, the henchmen were now better described as hench-women and instead of escaping many were crying or dazed.

'Father, you know I'm right. Look at yourself. Even with what happened we when had a change of body you managed to pull yourself and pursue a solution. You must be aware Moriarty is gone and may be that solution yet you haven't pursued him. Also despite being coherent you seemed to abnormally dazed and bewildered like the others.'

Holmes did seem to be somewhat aware of this, but being as Hugh said 'bewildered', he could only managed some degree of coherence. In fact since regaining consciousness the world seemed to get a little hazier as time…

Holmes slumped forward into Hugh as he/she fainted again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For Sherlock Holmes what happened next was a haze. Nightmares of the past relived in his dreams while carried away in his, or rather her new feminine state. He thought once and a while in brief moments of consciousness that she heard Hugh trying to argue Lestrade down from taking him to the doctors at New Scotland Yard. It was clear that he had been ignored or discounted when she woke to being examined by puzzled New Scotland Yard doctors. Holmes was thankful to drift back into unconsciousness rather then face questions from the examining doctors.

At one point when Holmes woke she wondered if she wasn't hallucinating. She partially woke in the New Scotland Yard medical bay, at what they called a "recovery station". In the haze Holmes looked about to see Hugh facing away talking to what appeared to be a cloud containing the misty image of a man. The man was unfamiliar, of what she could make out in her fuzzy headed state. The best she could tell it was a man with shoulder length chestnut hair wearing forest green and fawn colored clothing in style of the Edwardian period. The voice she couldn't make out but it was the voice of an intelligent gentleman, well educated and charming. Then she felt herself drifting back to unconsciousness, back into the nightmares.

After what seemed to be an eternity Holmes woke in the hover coach just outside 221 B. Baker Street, in next moment she noticed the foul taste of a cheap brandy that was being poured into her mouth by Hugh.

"Huugck!"

Hugh quickly hiding the small bottle in Holmes's own pocket, "Sorry, it was the best I could convince one of the constables to sneak me while searching for clothes that would fit you. Unfortunately the best we could find is a awful yellow track suit with flowers. Watson should be back from unlocking the front door and flat in a few seconds."

"Indeed, I can tell other wise you would not have administered that foul brandy. Watson would surely have at least suggested I punish you."

The observation was followed by Hugh grinning at her, "Good, what you just said shows your fighting to recover your wits."

Holmes looked at HER hands, "I am not sure… "

"You are, she's just trying to weaken you. It has t-", He was cut off by Watson returning.

"I see you awake. Shall you need assistance up the stairs?"

"If I need any Hugh shall be of ample assistance."

Holmes stepped out onto the pavement, who was met by Hugh rushing to her side to provide a helpful shoulder or hand. Fortunately Holmes only needed a little help up and Hugh was the only help needed. Which made Hugh glad that he was already five foot two when he first met Sherlock Holmes and in the year since he had grown another three inches. That made it much easier to help her up the stairs and made him even more proud of the father he was growing to Holmesian height even at fourteen years old. They were soon in the flat and Watson rush downstairs the secure the hover coach.

"Father, could you do me favor? Could you ask Watson to go off on an errand for a little while? The less he hears the less she could get out of him."

"I could see it being a danger for us as well as Watson if he were to know too much. Very well, I shall send him away for an hour or so."

AS soon as Watson arrived Holmes turned red, Hugh suddenly realized what he was about to ask for, Hugh would be embarrassed too.

"Watson, Hugh tells me the officer who provided for my clothing neglected to provide certain, ahem, provisions that a lady might need. That being sanitary napkins."

It was interesting to see the elasto-mask Watson wore for a face turn red.

"Oh, my! I shall remedy that immediately."

Hugh rushed after Watson before he could leave to thrust a list into his hand. "Wait! Here, while you out you could do some shopping. It would save us time so we could focus on the problem at hand."

"I will young man, but only because it is necessary."

They waited for Watson to leave before Holmes and Hugh began to discuss the problem.


	5. Chapter 5, Part 1

**Chapter 5, Part 1**

A woman with dark hair stood on a high building over looking the city and stared directly at Baker Street half a mile away. She didn't originally want the decaying criminal genius but now that she was in his transformed body she found his mind full of helpful information that she wanted to keep. Oh, the mind of Moriarty fought back till it saw the advantage of letting HER stay in control for a little while.

One advantage was that she felt the need to dispose of Sherlock Holmes and Hugh Holmes. Some how both had resist her. True, Sherlock Holmes had transform into a woman but body had just enough protection to shield him or rather, ha, she from possession. The boy on the other hand completely resisted the transformation. That made both very dangerous and thus they needed to die soon.

Just then Moriarty's mind showed her an image of modern monster. Made by the hands of man, through mans science. Yes, it would gladly kill them both. And if it refused to kill the boy she would just make it kill the boy.


	6. Chapter  5, Part 2

As soon as Watson was out the front door Hugh spoke.

"As I was going to say I have reason the necklace contained the essence or soul or a woman who died mysteriously back in the 1950s. I wouldn't have though anything of it if it weren't for the energy that I could sense when I saw the picture."

"That does not explain her reason for changing the criminals or me."

"She was held back by men when she was alive. Back then woman were fighting to be treated seriously as professionals. She, being Lana Duram tried several that were predominately held by men at the time and failed to succeed. No one her town would teach her or treat her seriously. Suddenly she discovered she could control people and objects. Rather then force her way into the male professional world she chose to manipulate and control men with her power. Make them her slaves to her whim."

"Revenge, a powerful motive in powerful hands is a dangerous mix."

"Yes, Lana drew too much attention when one of her brain washed men committed the murder of his wife in her name. The police decided that she must be the head of a cult. They were going to find out the truth soon enough. But when they came to arrest her for instigating a murder they found she was already dead. Wearing the glass necklace and with no signs of the cause. The reason being she has transferred her soul to the necklace to be released at another time. It was revealed afterwards she had brought about the deaths of many others through murder or suicide."

"So now that venomous female is practicing her… Magic on more unsuspected people in this century. Surely we must pursue her this very moment"

"No, you were right back when we switch bodies. And unfortunately until you recover some more it would be very dangerous and fruitless to locate her. It is science, though magic is the best technical term I myself can come up with. And now unlike before I remember more. The dream and truth about the book. "

"I thought at the time the book seem rather deceptive. Hugh, you say you remember the dreams about my past and talking to your subconscious?"

"Yes, however that was another deception to keep itself hidden until this point in time even from me, the one it has chosen to help correct the balance. It has been creating a deception in the first place to hide the fact it is a machine that can manipulate hidden energies to minute to detect through most sciences."

"How do you know it's a machine? That seems rather far fetched."

"Because it told me eventually but asked me to keep it secret. It told me everything. I was in no danger in my reality of being killed by the thugs. It purposely failed to safely open the portal to my world and it purposely did mild nerve damage to my body, which it repaired my nervous system so was rewired for the work ahead."

"Hugh, this is not sounding very pleasant. Considering you are telling me now it must be due to the necklace and Moriarty."

"Again yes, before transferring her soul to the necklace she charged it with temporal energy that was highly unstable to help it last long enough till she found a new body. When the necklace broke the energy spike and in an instant she created two different possible future time lines, the first that is suppose to happen where you manage to defeat her and Moriarty. The second that isn't suppose to happen where you die at their hands and the world falls into darkness. That future is still undecided and will occur at the final confrontation."

"Indeed, assuming this is true."

"This is why I convinced Gregson to let me take this with me." Hugh took out the wheel book that preformed the science known only by lacking a better name as magic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Holmes looked at the book as she pondered how it could prove itself when the book glowed, the wheel on the front of the book rotated and twisted around itself to form a eight sitting inside a circle. The symbol floated in the air and floated in a golden mist up just a little over three feet in the air. Mist rained down from above and coalesced into images. As they formed a knowing seemed to take place, the book was telepathically giving basic information. The sequence of images and telepathic suggestion had the strange feeling like when someone reading a faerie tale when one was a child. The imagination caught in a vivid day dream that went on as long as that child could before boredom set in.

_A man who came from a species alike in appearance made a great discovery. He discovered how to transverse time and space. He made machines that could travel through time and windows that could see through time. With such great power at his finger tips he made a study of the universe._

_As he studied the universe he discovered that certain beings could manipulate minute energies that were undetectable by most forms of science. He found away to study the energies and to build machines that could manipulate those energies. It seemed he was on the verge of a great break through that could benefit the universe._

_He even made a machine that could not only travel through time, space, the multiverse and could manipulate energies. Not only that but the machine could think for itself and had a sense of justice, right and wrong. The machine gave him great pride up until it was stolen._

_A man who he shared his confidence wanted its power and could no longer resist the allure of such power. So thief took it and tried to use it only to have the machine refuse. It simply disappeared and returned itself to its creator. Consumed by the need for such power the thief confronted him demanded the secret of the machine. Violence ensued and after a few minutes the thief was dead._

_The inventor of the this machine realized that while he could share his other time machines could be shared with his people but his finest work was too powerful to be shared with his people or for himself. He told the machine to wipe his memory of the knowledge of how to manipulate those fine energies, he would still know it existed but not how to create another. All information was destroyed and suppressed till he could no longer even pursue the knowledge again. Once that was done the machine left of its own accord._

_One gone it took a new form, a wheel shaped book, filled with falsehoods to hide the truth but to give it leeway to act as needed. It drifted till it appeared in a reality and a world it like. It was studied and cared for by scholars. Then bought, resold, stolen, sold and stolen once more by a child. The child meant well and had not meant to steal it. The child nearly died for his bravery but the machine acted and found a place that needed him. A place where an evil was coming and a force of justice was at risk of being extinguished, finding the boy might make a difference. _

_Once the time came it would also connected the boy with another great force from its own reality._

Yes, its turning into a crossover this late in the story. Take a guess, you might be right.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you were sent here to change what is going to happen, Hugh?"

Hugh shrugged, "I don't really know if that is completely true. It claims that the woman who possessed Moriarty's body is and would have created a future split in the timeline. Once she's defeated the timeline will settle. Though before that happens there is something we need to discuss. Your mother, Violet Holmes."

"I do not see the relevance she has in the current situation…!"

"Oh, she does for one thing you blond but why when you were changed into a woman did you hair change to chestnut? Then I when I thought back to your memories of your mother's betrayal I noticed some inconsistencies. Like her hair, which I confirmed when I found a portrait of her online. "

While Hugh was talking he went to his room and returned with a sheet of paper with a picture of a painting of a woman.

"I still don't see the relevance this has to what has happened. My mother's hair being sable is no importan -"

"Then why during the memory her hair flicker from sable to chestnut? Why do historical descriptions of your mother say that she had chestnut hair? And why…" Hugh held the picture out to Holmes, is showed a woman with chestnut hair, "…in her portrait does your mother have chestnut hair? It because your memories were purposely altered to make you hate your mother and to have no wish to seek her out once she left. Because she didn't want you to look for her or tell others about your tutor, because he was from the same reality as the wheel book and they didn't want you to become a target."

"That doesn't make sense! He was murdered by my mother!"

Hugh held out another sheet of paper, this once showed photo of a man and woman in a shopping center in the 1990s, except they didn't fit in with their clothing which were from the 1800s. Sherlock Holmes was shocked because it was his tutor and his mother in the same clothes they wore that fateful Christmas day. The picture looked to be genuine and he knew of know why that it could have been faked since there were very few photos taken of his family and not of the quality that was shown in the photo."My mother never murdered him. They faked the memory to protect me? But why and from whom?"

"I don't know. I sus-" Someone knocked at the door, Hugh went to the door to see who it was and stopped when he heard a smooth sliding noise across the hall carpet on the other side of the door. "What is that noise?"

"Hugh get away from the door!"

* * *

><p>I hope to start the crossover in the next chapter. Have a Merry Christmas.<p>

- _**MagnaEsquire**_

12/23/2011


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hugh stepped away from the door just before it was broken down, a creature slithered into the room. To shocked to move Hugh stared at it in terror.

"Dr. Roylott , I see you escaped from prison." The half man half snake slithered towards a female Sherlock Holmes.

"I-I was set freee by a wooman so I could ki-ill you. Now I will have my revenge for destroying my family and my business." As he spoke Dr. Roylott circled Holmes slowly, knowing there was no away she could escape. The circling motion was only broke when Hugh leapt onto his back, wrapping his arm around Roylott's scaly neck.

Holmes made to run for a weapon but just as quickly Roylott swung his back against the nearest wall, slamming Hugh into it. Hugh slid to the floor unconscious next to Holmes. She knelt by Hugh but was quickly jerked back up to her feet by a serpentine body that wrapped around Holmes's chest. It's massive muscles began to contract, squeezing, he was going to crush her. Soon breathing was becoming a problem and Holmes's seemed to be on the verge of blacking out.

"Hope you don't mind if I interrupt." This comment was followed by a mysterious screeching noise that that seemed to jar the nerves and the eardrums. Roylott groaned letting go of Holmes, slithering sideways like a drunkard. After a moment or two to recover Holmes ran to the kitchen. Before Roylott could recover from the strange assault Holmes reappeared from the kitchen with a pitcher of iced tea Hugh had placed in the fridge and dumped it over the human snake. The extreme shock of the cold tea startled Roylott just before he collapsed and returned to human form, shivering violently.

Holmes spun around and ran back to Hugh, sliding to her knees she checked him for signs of injury. Pressing her fingers to the boy's neck, she felt a good, steady and strong pulse. Feeling and closely examining his body visually she saw bruising but nothing serious. Still, when Holmes lifted him into her arms, feeling his limp, but breathing body she felt doubt tearing at her.

"I he should be okay." Holmes looked up at the stranger and found she was staring up at intense, kindly blue eyes brimming with sympathy. But behind the seemingly endless energy she could see he was tired, worn by one of life's hardships. His clothing was old fashioned and yet was clearly on a party costume being worn as regular clothes. The thin frame of the man's body sagged a little with wariness. A white shirt with a stiff necked collar, over this was a fawn vest with some gold embroidery and forest green frock coat. The material of the frock coat was fine but still of the type used for costumes, inexpensive, but nice enough most would not notice. Here and there was a slight difference in coloration and ware that indicated it had been seamlessly mended recently, multiple times. The shapes of the mends indicated closed combat, as well as some carefully repaired burns that were carefully hidden. The same could be seen in the rest of his clothes, even in the light brown pants and the black boots.

His clothes were also contradictory. The boots were clearly bought only a day ago but they showed signs of having been manufactured a hundred years earlier. The boots were real leather, tanned in using an older process that was no longer in use. All leather tanned in the twenty-second century was required to be tanned with a special process involving certain chemicals that were standard through out the industry and the companies were willing because it was cheaper then the old tanning process. The boots were clearly manufactured, cut by machine, sewn by hand and packaged in a cardboard box. Cardboard boxes were no longer even in use for the shipping and sale of shoes. A piece of the box was caught in the shoe tread.

Observing all this she called New Scotland Yard, followed by Lestrade and Watson. The stranger who came to their aid was binding Roylott with a curtain tie and a cravat his fished out of his own pocket.

"I concur, though I will feel better once he has been given a thorough scan by Watson."

"Dr. JOHN Watson?"

"No, a machine with the persona of Watson and the spirit to match. He may not be the original but he is my best friend. However, you clearly have me at the disadvantage. You have clearly come to help us, you were not even surprised or fazed by the sight of a half human half snake. Who are you and what brings you here?"

"Hugh contacted me through what you call the 'wheel book'." Pushing back his long, lush chestnut curls smiled affectionately at Holmes. "He found me with the books help. I am the Doctor and I'm your half brother on out mother's side*."

* * *

><p>* In the Doctor Who television movie produced in 1996 the eight Doctor who is depicted in this story tells Grace and someone else that he is half human on his mother's side.<p>

When I remembered that particular point I also remember mention of the theory that Sherlock Holmes distrusted women because his mother was having an affair with his tutor. But then I considered the version VHunter07 wrote for her part of "Unexpected Experiences" and decided it was possible to change it around so that it turns out that the murder of her lover was a false memory implanted by time lord technology. And so instead she is both thrown out of her home and taken in by her lover or runs away to enjoy a life of exploration.

Also it's a convenient for a crossover.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sherlock Holmes stared up the Doctor suspiciously until she remembered what she saw while she had been in New Scotland Yards medical bay. "I have had only one brother and he has been dead for nearly a hundred and seventy years."

How could she forget Mycroft's death? He had died when Holmes had been seventy-one only a week after he had visited his older brother in his rooms at the Diogenes Club. For a moment she shivered, holding Hugh closer as she remembered how sickly he looked. For a moment she felt as though the child in her arms pass on into that great abyss.

"And so am I!" Excitedly he sat down by Holmes on the floor. "My father was a time lord, he was working on developing learning methods that would decrease the tendency towards violence and mistreatment of others in various species. He came to this reality and taught you and your brother to develop these techniques. But it all went wrong when your mother Violet Holmes became curious about you tutor's odd behavior."

Apparently she shared that part of his mother's weakness because she was curious too, " What odd behavior?"

"He kept venturing out to a run down barn on your families property. His time machine was in there; a TARDIS as we call it, was disguised as a badly damaged carriage. Mother followed him one day and managed to sneak in before the door could close. It was just too wondrous for her to turn down. Before they knew it they were traveling together through space and time. Eventually it led to trouble. They were seen together coming out of the barn by themselves, both a mess, by your brother. He told her that he was going to inform your father and was going to have her thrown out of her own home. That same day you found out as well, not only that but you saw inside my father's TARDIS. It was too risky to let you remember what you saw and what had happened."

"I find it hard to believe it would be risky for me to know that he was a time traveler!" She was peeved at the idea that they tampered with her own memory of events for their own convenience.

The Doctor continued," It had to be done. Back then the time lords took the taboo of having intimate relations with a non-time lord very seriously. At least three hybrid time lords were killed by vigilantes against inter breeding and they weren't even punished. A few time lords caught having such relations were punished even though there were not any laws. If the time lords thought you even had any knowledge of what happened they would have used you to find the truth and whipped your memory. And back then the technology was not very well calibrated for humans; you might have lost years instead what you saw for just a few brief minutes."

Sadness welled up at the injustice as the memories of what happened that day changed in Sherlock Holmes's changed. The false memory collapsed in on itself, the true memories flooded in so quickly she could hardly keep up. He could even remember the time machine with its *neo-futuristic décor and the console with the transparent column in the center.

"As my brother you should at least tell me your name…"

"I'm just called the Doctor."

Just that moment Lestrade burst into the room. Lestrade stopped and start puzzled at the sight of them sitting on the floor, "Why are you on the floor…?"

* * *

><p>* In the original TV show Doctor Who the TARDIS was a white and neo-futuristic on the inside. I thought since it was already like that it would make sense that the Doctor's father would have one that was at least somewhat similar.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Soon after Lestrade arrived so did Watson and several constables. Roylott was carefully by most of the constables, except one who was taking a holographic record of the damage down by the escaped felon. Just as the Doctor said Watson's scans showed that Hugh was uninjured, except for a few bruises and a scratch. Hugh was placed in his bedroom to rest while the adults talked.

Lestrade smirked at what Holmes told her and Watson," No way is he your brother. I can't believe you let a con artist pull the wool over your eyes."

"I'm afraid I would have to agree with Lestrade, Holmes. It's common knowledge you only had one sibling."

The Doctor held out his hands to Watson, "Go ahead, check my DNA against his." Watson did so, they waited in silence until after a few minutes Watson spoke.

"I can't believe my data up link! It says you are brothers by the same mother. But the rest of his DNA does not even match any know species on Earth!"

Lestrade stared at Watson in surprise, "That is impossible! He…"

"He is my brother, believe me with I say that Lestrade. I am absolutely certain."

"He doesn't even have a proper name!"

"It's a long story, you could say I lost my name due to my own peoples hypocrisy that will probably bring about their own down fall. However we have more important things to do, such as finding Moriarty and making my brother a man again. Sherlock, do you have any theories where this possessed, female Moriarty might go?"

"Hmm…" Seating herself in her favorite chair she considered what she had been told and what he knew of Moriarty. The woman who has possessed Moriarty's body would have to rely on her host's knowledge of this century. And if what Hugh told her was right she would need somewhere to prepare her next step of taking over the world. A place where she would not be disturbed or found out till it was too late. "The warehouse where we first caught Moriarty trying to steal the necklace from Hugh, she would feel safe there because logically there is no reason for her to return and New Scotland Yard would feel no need to patrol an unused warehouse. Any criminals who were using that particular warehouse would abandon it after New Scotland Yard's examination of the premises"

"Good, let's go…" Lestrade turned to the door to leave but she was stopped by the Doctor's voice.

"I think we should rest and give Hugh a chance to recover. I'm sure he would like to see this through to the end. Also we should have some tea and plan our next step."

Holmes sighed and smiled, "To tell you the truth I could use a cup."

* * *

><p>I know that the Doctor is a bit serious in this story but that is because at the time of the story he has been fighting the last great time war. Why he's here during war time you will find out later.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

All five of them stood snuck along the side of the warehouse facing the waterfront. At Holmes suggestion they parked the hover cars a few streets away to avoid being noticed by anyone inside or outside. Outside there were no sign of guards, a group of homeless people in an alley near by warmed themselves over a small electric fire that was cooking their meal. Holmes's grabbed Lestrade knowing she would just ignore them.

"No… I'm afraid Moriarty's possession has not suppressed his… Her devious side. Those homeless people are Moriarty's guards in disguise to fool the police. If they see us they will no doubt raise the alarm and possibly attack us."

"How do you…"

The Doctor grinned, "Because Sherlock noticed that not all of their clothes are old a worn or cheap. See that man, his shoes look to pricey for a homeless man and rather new. Oh, and look at those gloves. Most homeless people can't afford pure cashmere gloves. Rather thoughtless of the to not wear the entire disguise."

"Probably thought any constable who saw them would not bother to take a closer look or even notice, which I doubt they wouldn't notice." Hugh was moving back with the others as he spoke.

"That's great, but both doors to the warehouse are on that side of the building. And all the windows are at the top of the building. How the zed are we suppose to get in to Moriarty?"

"With this and a little of Watson's help," Punctuating the remark by holing up a metal tube the with a light on the end the size of a pen.

A few minutes later despite their doubts that the Doctor's 'sonic screwdriver' could cute through solid steel and the high whirring noise it made they were finally inside the building. Carefully entering through the hole and quickly moving on behind a pile of boxes. There Hugh opened a duffel bag he brought along with him, each person taking something out.

Looking at the object in her hand Lestrade made a face, "This is stupid and childish."

"Sometimes childish can be the smart path to take."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Moriarty, or rather the woman who possessed her body, known as Lana Duram still naïvely still believing that she her abilities were mystical had drawn a magic circle on the floor after a long drawn out ceremony. Now she was at the point where she was building up the energies for her purpose. That part was real; around her the air glowed and rippled with energy. As it built up the glowing and distortion grew so she was almost obscured in pure whit-

"Moriarty! Or should I say Lana?" Something struck the energy field and burned up high, just to the right of her. She shifted her focus on the threat. Not entirely surprised Roylott had failed to kill Sherlock Holmes who now stood on a pile of crates a few feet above her, she shifted the energy field. She would just have to kill her; the energy moved up around her and focused-

Two objects struck the energy field, she tried to quickly shift the energy that way to kill whoever it was but a water balloon stuck Moriarty/Lana from behind causing her to turn to face Hugh. She had enough, she… Was struck again by another water balloon, this time a total stranger standing between piles of crates had assaulted her. That was the final straw; focusing on him she let loose the energy to destroy the interloper. The energy struck him and the air around him glowed with white light, she grinned at the knowledge she could not be defeated by this feeble assault. She watched the light fade and he was still there, alive.

Moriarty/ Lana didn't have time to be shocked because something was pulling Lana out of Moriarty. The strange man known as the Doctor pulled out from under his shirt a thin object that changed and grew thicker. The 'wheel book' was held out and up so she could see the front. The thin strand of energy drew itself from her across the warehouse to the book. Letting out high gasps, she convulsed and hyperventilated. He… She… He… was changing back and she couldn't stop it!

Holmes only just reached the bottom of the pile of crates when she felt a jolt, pain growing inside her. She collapsed. Lestrade, Watson and Hugh rushed over. Holmes began to hyperventilate, sweat and shudder as she slowly began to change back. Hugh and Lestrade held his hands as he changed from a woman with chestnut hair to a blond man.

"Father, it's okay! We're here to help you! I'm not going to leave you." Hugh was trying desperately to relieve Holmes as the change continued.

Suddenly the last of the energy was drawn into the 'wheel book' with a snap and a blinding flash. Everything turned white for a second and returned to normal as quickly as it began.

Holmes opened his eyes and it didn't take long to notice that Hugh and the Doctor were gone.

* * *

><p>The wheel book refers top a TARDIS disguised as a magic in the shape of a wheel. A wheel is a magic symbol seen in various cultures and in fortune telling.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a week since Hugh Holmes had vanished.

After he recovered from the change he searched and examined the entire warehouse. This did little good, all the evidence showed that Hugh and the Doctor had simply vanished. Pieces of debris left in their foot prints had been pressed into the floor had none of the signs that they had lifted their feet or had been lifted. There were no tracks leading out and no signs that they retraced their steps. Not that either one had the time to carry out such a task.

Holmes sat on Hugh's bed staring at the pictures on the chest of drawers. One of Hugh's parents and one he had printed of the internet of just Holmes himself. After only a year Hugh was gone and he did not know where to look. Did he return home? Did the Doctor take him with him? Was Hugh even still alive? There was no way to tell unless Hugh returned.

It was clear that Moriarty had nothing to do with the disappearances because his minions were so terrified by what they saw many fainted or fell to their knees in fear that the wrath of god was upon them. Moriarty himself was unconscious from the change and the worse for ware. Moriarty eventually escape but only after he recovered sufficiently in the prison hospital escape, with help of course.

After such a short time living in the twenty-second century it seemed like he was no longer alone. First Watson, then Hugh came into his life and he felt the emptiness in his life be filled with friends and family. And with finding he had a half brother he had found a reason to not hate his mother. To realize his mother was not the evil female he supposed her to be, a reason to love his mother again.

Holmes stood and solemnly left the bedroom and stopped.

Hugh was standing in the middle of the sitting room by himself.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you."

Holmes rushed forward and drew Hugh into a hug. He held onto Hugh for a long time, ignoring the boys discomfort and pleas to be released. After a while he let go and stood back.

"Where have you been for the last week? I have searched for you and not a sign of you could be found."

Hugh sat down next to the duffel bag on the settee, "I've been in my own reality. The Doctor took me back and gave me the technology to go back and forth from there to here. It took me so long because my parent and family thought I was dead. I had to fight them at every so I could return. I didn't want to leave you alone. Back there the Holmes family is large, but her it's just you."

Holmes smiled, "Thank you, for returning."

"Oh, I told my mom and dad to give me an hour before they cross over to your reality."

Holmes was surprised at this comment, "Their able to come here as well?"

"Call it the Doctor's gift to his only brother."

"It tis a rather large gift indeed. I would like to thank him in person if possible."

Hugh sighed,"Your never going to see him again. I gave him the 'wheel book'... He needed it to help people in his own reality. He didn't explain why, however I believe him." There was a moments silence before Holmes spoke. "A pity really, I would have like to get to know him better. Still, I think he tried in his own why to make the most of the time."

For a brief moment he remember what he said in the kitchen when they were alone...

_"What has happened here has created three future possibilities, and when this future event comes you might die..."_

"Father, I know you are really my grand father. But when their not here can I still call you father?"

Turning Holmes chuckled, "But of course. Now let us prepare for their visit."

The End


End file.
